It is known that the placing in production of wells in sandy deposits with the aid of horizontal drains results in the sand being carried by the fluid flowing from the deposit and in large deposits of sand or other sediments, mainly in the horizontal section of the drains. This results in a considerable decrease in the production of the well.
The U.S. Pat. No. 166/312, 105,106 4,744,420 mentions a known device for cleaning horizontal drains and which includes, at the extremity of the two concentric pipe columns, a body fitted with nozzles for projecting a cleaning liquid, this body delimiting a cleaning fluid feeding passage and connected to said nozzles, as well as a passage for the return of this fluid loaded with solid particles of sand and other sediments, these two passages being respectively connected to one of the two pipes delimited by the two concentric tubes.
In this known device, the nozzles for projecting cleaning fluid are disposed at the extremity of the body and are approximately orientated parallel to the axis of the drain. Such a disposition tends to expel in front of the device the sand and other sediments accumulated in the drain.
It is this particular problem which the invention proposes to resolve so as to carry out an effective cleaning of these horizontal or approximately horizontal drains.